


飢不擇食的男人

by cavale



Category: Burning - Fandom, 燃燒烈愛, 버닝
Genre: M/M, Metaphors, Smoking, great hunger, ｍasturbation - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 18:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16142879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavale/pseuds/cavale
Summary: 鍾秀果真在溫室逮到未遂犯。





	飢不擇食的男人

起初怪響像是朝鮮向南播送的心戰喊話，語調拖得老長，乘著冬季風嘯翻越坡州的山稜，糊成一團，彷彿隔層門板聽屋外的人交談，就算耳廓死死貼在門上，也沒法辨別傳達的內容，真要形容，或許是聽覺上的文盲吧。

我拉開邊框齟齬的拉門，循聲踏入空無一人的庭院，我那台破爛的貨卡沒有停在車棚下，取而代之的是村人不知何時鑿成的水井，那聲音便是從深深的井裡傳來，像是奶貓的腳掌細細從紅磚縫隙間穿出。不知道為什麼，還沒走近我就明白裡頭沒有地下水，井邊攀藤蔓生，填補了瓦礫散落留下的缺口，看似荒廢多日。

 

枯井裡有人在哭。不是叫喊，不是咒罵，而是純粹的哭泣，那是快將死去之人面對所剩無幾的時間，由體內深處擠出的哀鳴，用盡渾身氣力也不可抑止的悲傷。

 

我很快聯想到是誰站在乾涸的井底，這般念頭讓我僵在原地，身周的空氣被瞬間抽盡般，手臂泛起一片雞皮疙瘩，即便勉勉強強嚥下口水，滋潤的程度極其有限，那荒井像是我喉嚨的具象化比喻，龜裂壁面的粉砂不斷瓦解。我快不能呼吸了——海美——在井裡的人是申海美。

 

——海美嗎？是我啊，鍾秀。

 

待我好不容易奪回嗓音的主控權，衝著水井喊道，光是吼出這句話，便耗費了我全副精力，ㄧ想到海美隻身等待救援的哀戚，幽深的恐懼便襲上心頭，我雙膝跟著一軟，整個人狼狽跪跌在地，明明落到井裡的人不是我，肢體卻不聽使喚，渾身打顫。

但我現在是海美唯一的希望，她仰賴我的拯救，認知到這一點的我半是匍匐、半是踢腿爬向枯井，嘴裡吃進不少沙土。搆得越近，我越能清晰聽見夾雜在哭聲間的抓撓，那是指甲尖刮在石面上擦出的可怕噪音。

 

忽然間，我退卻了。我怕自己將會對視上一雙紅腫的瞪圓大眼，朝天高舉的指尖淌著血，我會忘記海美不存在的事實，只望見一個對生命飢渴的布希曼人，使勁對我哭喊著為什麼不救她——

 

電話響了。

我震了一震，枕在臉頰下方的靠墊因而滑落，屋裡很暗，傢具籠罩在陰影之中，輪廓極其朦朧，分不清在白天裡是什麼模樣，近幾日我只顧著全天候跟在Ben後頭，老是半夜才開車回到家，事後摔上沙發睡去多久，醒來又是幾點，心底沒個準，我的思緒仍處在猛然抽離的混沌裡，猜想應該睡了好一段時間。

 

啊，對，電話。

 

我手伸進沙發底下摸索，指節勾到纏在一塊的電話捲線，順著線，我握住響個不停的話筒，一個仰翻身拉到耳邊，沒多少好氣，即問對方是誰。

 

一如繼往，聽筒的另一端杳無聲息。

我忿忿摔上電話，整個人由於來電差不多清醒泰半，起身倒了杯水，喝下後還是遲遲等不到睡意，眼見鐘面上的時針剛劃過數字五，我便簡單梳洗，換上洗淨的運動棉褲，拽好連帽外套的拉鍊，手扶著門框，套進膠底磨穿的跑鞋裡，例行出門巡視周遭的廢棄溫室。

 

我在庭院稍事暖身，拉展僵直的筋骨，確認貨卡妥妥停在車棚下讓我暗地鬆了口氣，隨後邁出家門外的步伐加大了些。

遠方的雲層低矮，堆疊而密集，絲毫沒有讓位給朝陽的餘地，望著腳下的泥濘路面，我納悶昨夜到家時還沒落雨，可能是醒來前一兩個小時下的吧，慢跑途中我險些踏入幾灘淺淺的水窪，所幸鞋面未濕，否則晚點開車時我得赤腳踩踏板，把鞋留在副駕駛座上用空調吹乾。

我的口鼻間淨是水氣凝滯，呼吸較平常費力，但放慢跑速後尚能忍受，我在熟悉的交叉路口拐向右彎，第一站農舍旁的溫室被雨打得殘破，蓄滿雨珠的塑膠膜垂掛在棚架上，就算Ben準備周到，若要克服潮濕，點起足以燒盡整座溫室的熊熊烈火，幾無成功的可能。

我佇在原地，猶豫一陣是否該繼續慢跑，決定趁雨點再度降下前重拾步伐，順帶將內心的小小失落狠甩身後。

 

接連兩座溫室的狀態好不到哪去，底下的土壤液化如漿，一有雙腿陷下去的重心不穩，我立即向後撤出荒地，退到結實的田埂上，瞇起眼審視眼前的溫室，從棚頂掃視至門前，沒有尋出任何異樣。

 

受惡劣的天候影響，以往作息早於我的農人，在我跑到半程才肩挑鋤頭或手持鐵耙，陸續準備下田，雖說沿途熱鬧不少，但我本該調勻的氣息卻益發紊亂，一想到自己慢跑的動機不禁發噱，只因Ben談話的當下神態認真，不似玩笑話。 _就在這附近_ 。我錯把他的話當真，為那則不知何時兌現的犯罪預告奔波，沒多經思量。 _其實今天是來做事前調查_ 。但我本能地相信他說的一字一句，像是從海美掌中渡過那枝捲菸般篤定，我相信自己透過他的神情掌握了 **什麼** ，只是沒法通盤說個明白。

 

我跑向最後一段上坡路，繞道通過橫在路肩的歪斜枯木，一台泛著深藍色澤的保時捷登時落入視野，正巧停在最後一棟廢棄的溫室旁。我顧不得胸膛底下的肺葉如同焚燒，喘得生疼，發狂似地奔向那台車。

 

不錯，是Ben開的保時捷。

伸手搭上的車體涼冷，並非方才熄火而已，方向盤後未見駕駛的蹤影，我想他已經下車逗留好一陣子了。

 

不遠處的溫室，與其說是人為建造，倒不如說是和雜草一齊冒出，埋沒在高度及腰的鬱鬱草叢間，我抬手抹了把額際，揩去頻頻冒頭的汗珠，吸口氣，伸手撥開荒煙蔓草，尖銳的葉緣如刀劃過指腹，外掀的傷口留下一道白線，僅傷皮表而沒有滲血。

我踏上並不顯眼的土坡小徑，狗尾巴草的絨毛搔得小腿肚發癢，此處地勢稍高，雨水的浸潤不像先前幾處嚴重，唯有腳下橫臥的稻稈溼滑，踩過時嘰喳作響，我趕緊收住腳步，豎耳諦聽一陣，生怕驚動了溫室裡頭的人，確認溫室的方向沒有動靜，才繼續前行。

 

或許即將下雨的緣故，清晨的寒意甚於昨天，週遭一帶起了乳白的薄霧，整棟廢棄溫室籠罩在氤氳之中，不像是坡州尋常地景，視野微濛，原本的大門早已不知去向，野草成群侵入整好的農地，我想起小時候鄰居大哥騎腳踏車摔進排水溝裡，磕掉一顆門牙，每回一笑起來，便露出那空蕩蕩的缺口，裡頭是無盡的黑，怪可怕的，還曾嚇哭幾位班上的女生，少了門的溫室就像那樣，讓人更加不想親近。

儘管屋頂連破了好幾格，雲層遮蔽天光的情況下，光線並未漏進室內，防水篷布加乘了濾去光線的效果，相較戶外昏暗不少，仍纏在支架上的枯萎藤條如鬼魅般搖曳，我以手背頂開一只爛到發霉的藤瓜，孰料蟲子食去的爛瓜搖搖欲墜，就差我推這麼一把，整顆瓜砸落在地，往溫室尾端的方向滾去，站在不遠處的Ben背過身來，非但沒有伸腳阻擋，還撤了一步之距，讓瓜果沿著原徑滾去，砸上成堆遺棄的方形籮筐，脆弱的瓜肉應聲碎裂，腐敗的酸味隨著碎片四散。

 

「是鍾秀啊。」Ben從容一笑，往我的方向折了過來，彷彿在江南的街道偶遇。

 

「你怎麼在這？」

 

我將死死握緊的右手藏在外套的兜裡，盡可能保持平靜。Ben的短髮整齊地打理過，應也沒睡多少時數，他卻沒有顯露一絲疲態，穿著成套的adidas，足下的跑鞋看似當季最新款式，若不知情的人可能會誤以為他要上高級健身房，在我看來，那是全新到一旦弄髒，隨時可以脫下來丟棄的完美。

 

「因為鍾秀你之前說會每天巡視溫室啊，我想說再來看看。」

 

「不是已經燒光了嘛，上次你在咖啡店說的。」

 

Ben輕哂，頭微微側歪，不作正面回答。我無法讀出他當下的思緒，只能揣想他或許是「怎麼又提這件事」的客套笑容。

 

「有點在意水井。」Ben驀地說道，沒有任何附帶的前提。

 

「水井？」

 

他點點頭，「鍾秀你知道吧，所謂的枯井？明明和這座溫室一樣是廢棄物，裡頭一丁點水也不剩，卻還是想在溫室燒起來的時候幫助滅火，什麼都沒有了，什麼都已經失去了，連自救都來不及，依舊往體內拼命撈著。你瞧，再過不久雨就要下了，自然讓雨去澆熄火苗，這不就得了嗎？豈不是挺可笑的。」

 

Ben邊說邊從口袋裡撈出皮面的菸盒，取了一枝手捲紙菸，跟當初在我家門前抽的大麻菸相同，他啣在嘴角，一下便擰燃防風打火機，點火輪前方竄出小簇的火苗，他以菸就火，深深吸入肺泡裡，確認菸燒著後，Ben摘下口中的捲菸，濾嘴轉對向我，示意我接過。

 

這回我婉拒了，Ben不介懷地聳聳肩，自顧自地沈浸在草葉創造的迷霧裡，我們各懷所思，約莫幾分鐘的時間無人開口，他的菸前默默積起好一段灰沒彈掉。Ben看來不記得自己落了一只打火機在我家。

 

「所以，你的意思是只要等雨下就好了嗎？」我問，收回一直盯著他含菸唇辦的視線。

 

「是啊，畢竟雨不做任何判斷，剛好在此時此地下了而已。」

 

Ben與我對上眼，悠悠將口裡的白霧長吁吐出，煙圈直直噴上我外套的前襟，而後他將菸蒂拋置腳下，以鞋底捻熄，倏然想起什麼似地補上：「那我差不多該走了，再見，鍾秀。」

 

我沒理由攔住Ben，任他與我擦肩，只用視線追著Ben的背影，看他把玩手中的遙控車鑰匙，解開上鎖的保時捷，關門，發動引擎後揚長而去。

 

我和溫室一同被他拋棄在原地。

  


踏進家門的那刻，家用電話恰好響起，我撲向沙發座底，瞬速接起話筒，亦同時做好打算，如果這次仍是無聲的惡作劇電話，我會馬上掛斷。

 

可這回打來的電話不太尋常，話筒另一端傳來輕淺的呼吸聲，聽來並非規律的節奏，而是先屏住一段氣息，憋到臉紅脖子粗，撐不住才一氣吐盡，重新大口吸入的樣貌，僅僅如此，還是讓接聽的我背脊一冷，後背死緊抵著沙發，不敢吭氣接話，因為那陌生的吐納過於侵略，正對著我的耳殼吹氣，氣息親暱掠過頸後。

或許是察覺我沒有掛掉的意思，致電者的呼吸頻率轉快，隱忍什麼痛苦似的，開始難耐地粗喘，背景似乎還有汽車的引擎聲——

在我完全明白過來之前，已經自發將聽筒用力砸上話機。

 

通訊切斷的同時，一股熾烈的燥熱直竄下身，這通莫名的騷擾卻在我褲襠處燃起反應，支起一頂令人難堪的弧度，暫且沒有消退的跡象。儘管老家只有我獨自在住，我反而像個青春期的處男，以室內的昏暗作為掩護，用右掌悄然滑入褲腰的鬆緊帶之下，隔著棉質底褲的束縛，一把罩住腿間的挺立，莖身已經半是硬了，我來回以掌心的暖意磨蹭，布料粗糙的質地持續刺激著前端，撫擦的快感讓我不禁低吟，無法自抑齒間逸出的聲量，短促的潮熱燒得滾燙，我快將緩不過氣來，一連在掌裡抽搐幾回才緩緩穩住，龜頭抵上的位置沁濕一整塊。

 

我抽回手，湮滅證據般把精液抹在褲面上，屋外傳來遠遠的滾雷，自瀆的後韻沉降在房內，腥羶混合那久久不散的大麻氣味，勒住我再次勃發的陰莖，手淫的慾望在黑暗裡伺機等候，隨時準備和第一滴的雨墜落。


End file.
